


Paper Thin Walls

by DesperateTrencher



Category: Phandom
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Dan, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesperateTrencher/pseuds/DesperateTrencher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is in London and decides to make a couple colab videos with Dan and Phil, but what happens when Tyler gets flirty with Phil? Will jealous Dan appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Thin Walls

"So Tyler, are you ready?" Phil had persuaded Tyler to play 'The 7 Second Challenge'. Tyler laughed and grabbed Phils arm, rubbing it slightly. "Why of course," Tyler smiled. 

Phil smiled back. "Alright lets get to it!" He said as he pressed play. "Tyler, think of three things you would find in a volcano." 

"Lava, soot and dead bodies!" he said, with two seconds left to spare. "Dead bodies?" Phil asked. "People sacrifice...stuff," Tyler said. "Well then I guess I have to give it to you." Phil smiled. "Yes! I am winning!" Tyler laughed, triumphantly. "Okay, okay, okay Phillys turn." Tyler sang, grabbing Phils phone. He heard Dan scoff in the other room. 

"Okay, ready?" Tyler asked. Phil nodded. "Okay, name three gay YouTubers!" Tyler shouted. "Troye Sivan, Connor Franta, Phil Lester!" "You can't name yourself!" Tyler yelled. 

Phils sexual identity was no longer a secret on the internet. He was happy that he heeded Tylers advice. He was so much happier now that he didn't feel like he was lying to his fans. 

"Well I am gay!" Phil protested. "Okay whatever next issue, you didn't say me, I'm offended." Tyler said, clutching his heart. "Oh I'm sorry, here lets hug it out." Phil said, opening his arms. Tyler flew into them and smiled. "Alright, lets continue with the video." Phil laughed.

~

"Dan, it's just a party, come on Bear." Phil sighed, leaning on Dan desk. "Phil go without me then!" Dan sighed, running his hand through his messed up fringe. Phil pouted. 

"Why don't you want to come? Come on, Tyler's gonna be there." "Whoop-de-fricken-do it's not like we saw him this morning!" Dan grabbed his laptop and went into the living room. 

Phil stood there, stunned. He marched into the living room. 

"Daniel James Howell, Tyler is our friend. He lives in the US and we don't see him very often and I personally would like to see him again before he leaves tomorrow!" Phil said loudly. 

"Of course you would." Dan mumbled. He slouched more into the couch and proceeded to check his Tumblr. Phil stood there confused. "What was that?" He asked. 

Dan scoffed. "Don't pretend you don't know." Phil lent against the door way, rubbing his face with his hand. He let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not playing this game Dan." 

Dan mumbled something under his breath as he stood up. He look at Phil. "The walls are paper thin Phil, you should know that, seeing as we keep getting noise complaints." Phil blushed. 

"What do the walls have to--" "I heard you two flirting Phil!" Dan shouted, cutting Phil off. Phil was more confused then ever. Dan scoffed again. "See, you can't even deny it." He mumbled sadly, sitting back down, this time ignoring his computer. 

Phil went to go sit next to him. "Bear, I wasn't flirting." "But Tyler was," Dan shrugged out of Phils grip. 

"I guess I wasn't paying attention to him, guess someone else was on my mind." Phil said and he kissed Dans neck. Dan hated that Phil knew where is sweet spot was. 

"Dan, I'm yours, okay?" He said, giving Dans neck another kiss. "Utterly, entirely yours." Phil said silently, giving his neck another kiss before looking at Dan. 

"I love you," Dan whispered, as if someone would hear him. Phil smiled before giving Dan a peck on the cheek. "Are we going to the party then?" Phil asked, hopefulness in his eyes. 

Dan smirked. "In a minute." He said before kissing Phil, slowly pushing him into the couch. 

When Phil was on his back, Dan pulled away, going straight to Phils neck. Phil rubbed Dans arms and back. 

When Dan reached his collar bone he stopped and looked at Phil. Phil groaned. "Please don't stop." He begged. Dan smirked,getting off of Phil.

"I think the bedroom is much more comfortable," Dan said, heading to the door. He turned around and looked at Phil. "Coming?" Dan asked. Phil quickly nodded, getting up off the couch. 

Dan was sitting on his bed by the time Phil came in. 

Phil walked over, straddling Dan, kissing him softly. "Love you." Dan whispered. "Love you too." Phil said, while pushing Dan onto his bed. Dan shook his head. "Um no, not tonight." Dan said. Phil was very confused. Dan smirked and flipped them over. Phil understood now. Dan slowly took off Phils top,kissing the skin that was appearing. 

He took off his own shirt next. He could feel Phil looking at him. He never felt shy around Phil. It was weird, he felt like people would judge him with his shirt off, but Phil never did. 

He mouthed Phils collar bone, earning a few moan from the older man. Dan moved down his chest before putting his nipple in his mouth, taking the other one in his fingers. He knew Phil was trying to quite his moans, they really couldn't afford another noise complaint. 

Dan took his mouth off of Phil and looked at him. His fringe was messed up and his lips were swollen, but it just made him more God damn attractive. Dan could feel himself growing. 

He went to Phils pants, undoing them with shaky hands. After Dan ripped away Phils pants he began to take off his own. He threw them onto his already messy floor and went back to Phil. Phils arms flew around his neck and brought him back to his lips. Dan rubbed Phil through his boxers, feeling Phil getting hader by the second. Phil moan into the kissed before arching his back up. Dan gasped, feeling Phils hard on rub against his. 

Dan broke away. "Boxers off," he said to Phil. Dan got up and went to his night stand to get the condoms and lube. He heard Phil moving around on the bed. He quickly pulled off his boxers too. 

He looked back at the bed to see Phil staring at him. "Get back here," Phil said. Dan jumped back on the bed and went back to straddling Phil. 

He coated a couple of his fingers in lube and looked at Phil to get the okay. Phil nodded quickly. He put one finger inside Phil before adding another and another. 

Phil was moaning underneath him and Dan was loving every second. Phil grabbed Dans dick and started pumping it. Dan gasped, falling onto Phils shoulder. Phil kept pumping him, rubbing his thumb over Dans tip. 

"Need you now baby," Phil moan into Dans ear. Dan moaned, nodding as he removed his face from Phils neck. 

Dan pulled his fingers out of Phil before ripping the condom open. He quickly put it on himself, next coating himself with lube and getting between Phils legs. 

He lifted Phil up a bit so he had a better view of what he was doing, it wasn't very often that he topped. Dan slowly slid himself into Phil, earning moans from him, and the pale boy. 

"Fuck," Dan breathed out. "Ugh Phil, you feel so good." He said. Phil moaned and brought his hand to Dans neck to pull him back to his lips again. "Faster please, please--oh, oh God Dan, yes!" Phil moaned out. Dan pull in and out quickly. Fuck, he wasn't going to last very long. 

"Ugh Dan, please touch me." Phil begged. Dan nodded, guiding his hand to Phils dick. He stroked it quickly. He continued thrusting in and out of Phil very quickly, feeling himself about to let go. 

He stop touching Phil, which earned a groan in protest, and placed his hand on the bed, going faster and faster which each thrust. "Ah fuck, Phil!" He yelled as he came. 

He looked back at Phil who still wasn't done, and pulled out. Phil whimper, he needed a release. 

Phil was about to protest when he suddenly felt Dans mouth on him. Dan bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around Phils tip. Phil grabbed Dans hair, while thrusting more into Dans mouth. 

"Baby I'm coming. " Phil moaned out, as Dan sucked him harder. He let out another moan before coming in Dans mouth. 

Dan looked up and Phil, licking his lips. Phil sighed putting his head on a pillow. 

He felt Dan moving and was greeted by Dans smiling face a second later. 

Phil pulled the younger boy closer before pecking his lips. "You should top more often." Phil mumbled against Dans lips. Dan chuckled. 

There was a sudden knocking at the door. Dan groaned. "I swear if that's another noise complaint, I'm gonna sue."


End file.
